Bruised and burned
by Phil Swift
Summary: Alternate ending to Rio2 Gory and sad. Will Blu die? I don't know.


Blu was sitting on a tree branch, overlooking the logger campsite.

The loggers that threatened his home.

"This is for you Jewel", he whispered.

Only hours before he had scored the winning goal for the scarlet macaw tribe in the pit of doom, causing his tribe to lose their half of the brazil nut grove.

Hours ago he had abandoned his wife and left the tribe, he had gone to Linda and Tulio's campsite.

Only to find it destroyed, he had deduced that the loggers had done so.

He believed they had killed Linda and Tulio, and Blu was going to get revenge.

For hours he had been placing dynamite around the campsite, on bulldozers, under trucks and in tents.

He had not been able to find the ammunition stockpile, but he had a good idea the humans would reveal itself when the blast ended.

Blu held a fuse and lighter in his talons, "Let's start this off with a bang".

He lit the fuse, and watched as the dynamite began to explode, shaking the ground and sending shockwaves through the air.

Tribe

Jewel was talking with Eduardo when the ground and air seemingly shook.

Eduardo stuck his head out of the hollow to see a stack of thick, black smoke rising in the distance.

"Humans!" he exclaimed, he turned to Jewel, "begin evacuating, the loggers are here".

Jewel was reluctant to leave, but agreed with her father.

She left the hollow to go gather her children and gather everyone.

But back with Blu, he was in a fight.

Blu had jumped from his tree and was flying towards the armed loggers.

Blu dodged between their shots, and once he was close enough, clawed their faces.

Blu managed to grab the controls of an excavator.

Now in a tank of some sort, he drove around, crushing tents and people.

From the treeline Felipe and a couple of his birds watched, in awe.

"How is he doing that?" asked one scarlet, "I have no idea" answered another.

Felipe continued watching.

Blu's excavator had stopped, someone had shot the fuel tank and blown up the piece of machinery.

Blu was still flying around, dodging shots and destroying equipment.

Suddenly, Blu felt a searing pain in his stomach.

He felt blood slowly trickle down his talons, "shit, this does not bode well".

Blu noticed a knife, laying on the ground.

He swung down and grabbed it, getting shot again in the process.

He grunted as he tried to get up again.

There were only 12 loggers left, the rest had either fled or died.

Blu glided down to one who held a pistol.

He dragged the knife along the logger's throat before stealing his gun.

The logger fell to the ground, dead, Blu used the pistol to shoot 5 more loggers.

Now only the Big Boss and 5 loggers remained.

Blu flew back to a tree to treat his wounds, he dropped the gun and pulled a piece of leather and pliers from his fanny pack.

He put the leather in his beak, "Okay one, two, three!".

Blu put the pliers into one of his bullet holes, using the tips to grasp the end of the bullet.

He slowly pulled out the bent piece of lead, letting it drop to the ground.

Felipe and the others watched from outside.

"Jesus christ, this dude is unbeatable.

Felipe led his men to the blue macaw tribe.

They had to inform them of what was going on.

Blue macaw tribe

Eduardo and his people were about to leave when a set of 3 scarlet macaws flew up to him

"Eduardo, where are you going?" asked Felipe.

"Away from here" replied Estuardo.

"What about the spix fighting the loggers, what was his name, Stu? Dru? Blu!".

"What?" asked Eduardo.

"Yeah, he blew up their stuff, killed a lot of them. He is insane".

"So he caused the smoke" asked Eduardo.

Felipe nodded, "yeah. And he got shot twice for it. But he just pulled out the bullets and went back to fighting. He used one of their machines to fight them. It was crazy!".

Jewel overheard the conversation and flew to the group, "wait Blu is fighting them".

Felipe nodded, "yeah but it seems he may die soon".

Jewel looked to her father, "we have to help him".

Eduardo sighed, "fine, but only because they're almost defeated".

Jewel thanked Eduardo before going to help Blu.

Back with Blu

Blu had taken the bullets out of him and now charged down to the remaining 6 loggers.

He managed to sneak up on them through the bushes.

Blu tried to jump at Big Boss but was hit by the baseball bat one of the loggers had.

The abt broke Blu's back and left ribcage.

Blu flew back until he hit a tree.

Blu fell to the ground, his only movement being his slow crawl away from the loggers.

Blu managed to drag himself to the treeline, before collapsing.

Big boss stood over Blu,about to shoot our blue macaw friend again.

He was about to shoot Blu when a brazil nut hit his head.

"What the?" asked Big Boss before dozens more came flying in.

He turned his head to see the blue macaws flock, minus a few who were weak, sick or did not want to fight, standing on the trees.

Blu smiled then stood up, blood dripping from his wounds.

More loggers soon returned to their boss, boosting their numbers from 6 to almost 50 against 100 or so macaws.

Blu flew forward, the rest of the tribe following suit as the loggers began shooting.

Most of the shots missed the macaws, sometimes grazing a wing.

But most of the fire was focused on Blu, who seemed to be the biggest danger to the loggers.

Blu bobbed and weaved through the fire, eventually getting to the controls of a bulldozer.

"Let's see how they deal with this", he chuckled before twisting the ignition key.

The bulldozer roared to life, a puff of smoke shooting out of the smoke stack.

Nigel sat on the sideline, watching the battle.

He so wanted to run in and kill Blu, but he knew the opportunity would arise, and he intended to take it.

The opportunity showed itself in the form of Blu piloting the bulldozer.

Nigel ran over to an unlit molotov cocktail and lit it with a match.

"Deja vu, Blu", Nigel then hurled the molotov with all his might towards the bulldozer.

Blu felt a liquid douse him, then a burning sensation followed.

The loggers were running away now, but all eyes turned to the flaming macaw in the driver's seat of a huge bulldozer.

No one knew who it was until a phrase was heard, "CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!".

"BLU!" shouted Jewel, who now flew down to the flaming Blu.

But Nigel beat her to the punch, literally.

Nigel ran in and grabbed the flaming Blu, punching him repeatedly.

Nigel clawed Blu's eyes, which were open.

His talons wan across our cerulean friends eyeballs, nearly blinding him.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Jewel knocked Nigel away from Blu, who was now motionless.

Jewel rushed to Blu's side while Roberto and some other macaws dealt with Nigel.

Nigel laughed, "I still won!, Blu will die!".

Jewel didn't even hear this, all she heard was Blu's voice in her head, "I won't let you go, we're chained to each other birds, remember".

Jewel cradled Blu in her wings, "I remember".

Mimi flew down to Jewel, "I may be able to help him".

Jewel instantly perked up, "Please help him".

Mimi nodded, "Jeremiah, Eleanor, I need help".

2 spix macaws flew forward with a stretcher.

They gentilly loaded Blu onto the stretcher and bolted off to the infirmary hollow.

Jewel was left in the dust as the trio of doctors rushed off to help her mate.

Jewel now broke down crying, sobbing into her wings.

Roberto had gotten control of Nigel, who now had vines wrapped around his wings and talons.

Nigel continued laughing, "I win, I win!".

Roberto could tell Jewel did not want to hear any more of it and motioned for some macaws to help him take Nigel to a tree to tie him up.

Eduardo went to comfort Jewel, only to see her fly away, to the medical hollow.

Medical hollow

Mimi's cerulean wings were now soaked with blood s she tried to stabilise Blu's condition.

Jeremiah and Eleanor were also helping out, cleaning Mimi's tools and checking vitals.

Mimi had her wing inside Blu, trying to clean out the left over lead from several bullets.

Eleanor shouted out, "we're losing him!".

"Oh no we're not" replied Mimi as she began closing the wound.

She fished around in Blu's torched fanny pack. Eventually finding a roll of cloth bandages.

"Thank god for your human traits, Blu", she then began to wrap Blu up like a present for christmas.

The bandages quickly gained a crimson color from the constant blood that Blu was leaking.

Mimi took a step back, to look over Blu and her work.

Blu was still breathing, albeit very weakly, his eyes were closed.

The amount of blood he lost meant that he would be out for a long time.

Mimi stepped out of the medical hollow to see Jewel, fidgeting with her wings.

Jewel looked to the older macaw, 'Is he okay?" she asked, desperation for good news being felt in her voice.

Mimi nodded, "We did all we could, we must pray he gets through this".

Jewel nodded, "Can I see him?".

Mimi nodded and led Jewel into the hollow.

In the rear of a hollow was a bandaged and bleeding Blu.

Jewel gasped at the site of her mate.

He looked like an egyptian mummy, but if the mummy had been beaten before death.

The only part of him not completely covered up was his beak.

His eyes were covered due to intense burning and clawing from Nigel.

His heart rate and breathing was slow due to the bullets and his nerves were neutralised for the time being due to being practically cooked to a crisp.

Jewel sat by her mate's side for 2 days, 48 excruciatingly painful and sad hours.

The hollow was filled with a constant mix of Jewel's sobbing, her pointless talking to the unconscious Blu, or her silent weeping.

She had to go through a big fight with Blu, to seeing him nearly get killed and sit with him as he tried to resurface from his coma.

For 2 days Jewel did not eat or drink, she spoke to her children sometimes when they came in to check on her.

Eduardo had attempted to comfort Jewel, to little avail.

It was midday now, on Blu's third day of his coma.

Jewel was asleep, 48 straight hours of being awake had left her weak and tired.

She was kicked out of her sleep by a groan, resonating from Blu.

Blu tried to open his eyes, finding that they would not heed his commands.

He knew he only wanted one person by his side right now, "Jewel?" he called out.

He instantly felt a pair of wings wrap around him.

Jewel could sense how much pain her mate was in, "shh, let it out my love".

She expected Blu to scream in pain, instead he began to speak, "It hurts, so m-much".

Jewel cradled him closer, "shh, I know".

"The most painful part, is not being able to see your face", this comment caused Jewel to break down, "I'm so sorry Blu, I never should have taken you here, this is all my fault".

Blu frowned, "No it's not. I chose to come here, I chose to fight the loggers. If anyone is to blame for my… misfortune. It should be me".

Jewel cradled Blu closer, "Please forgive me".

Blu chuckled, "there is nothing left to forgive".

The 2 spent the rest of the day in each other's wings.

The End


End file.
